


Rainbow Briefs ~Solangelo~

by Ella_Marie23



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Marie23/pseuds/Ella_Marie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iris cabin are quite the pranksters, turning Nico's clothes rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Briefs ~Solangelo~

        Nico had been leisurely strolling in around camp, enjoying the sunny day. He loved the sun, mainly because Will was the personification of sun. His eyes shined, his voice lit a room up. And his skin, oh, his skin, Nico thought. His skin was sun-kissed, but Nico loved to kiss every inch of it. He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts out of his head, before he became too... distracted.   
But as he did so, a group of Cabin 14 (Iris) kids approached him.   
        "Uh, hey there, Nico." One said, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Nico nodded in greeting and attempted to slide past them but before he could, they grabbed his arms. Nico watched in horror as his usually black clothes turned every color of the rainbow. And then they ran away, giggling and laughing. Nico was absolutely fuming. His cheeks were flushed as he marched towards his cabin. He saw the looks the campers were giving and flushed even more. He stormed into it and immediately started stripping. He noticed how even his briefs were brightened up. A knock at his door stopped him. Fumbling with his clothes, he ended up falling.  
        "Uh, hold on a sec!" But the person didn't wait patiently and just barged in. It just happened to be Will Solace.   
        "Will!! Oh, uh, hey." Nico desperately tried to cover himself up but there wasn't much to work with on the floor. Will stared for a second an burst into laughter. Nico blushed and covered his face. His boyfriend saw him in rainbow underwear. Rainbow. Underwear.He was beyond embarrassed. Will sobered up and sat next to him, grabbing the pale boy's hands from his face.   
        "I think that you look cute in them." Will kissed his cheek and Nico blushed again. For the hundredth time in one day and he decided that he would keep those rainbow briefs.


End file.
